perih
by sarokun
Summary: sakura tahu ada hubungan tak beres antara suami dan kakak iparnya, saat sakura tengah berjuang, suami dan kakak iparnya sedang bersantai di pantai konoha.


Jegerrr !...

Ctaaaarrrr…..

Konoha housepital 24 hours

"Cepat! Tolong selamatkan nyawanya dokter, kumohon!"

"Akan kami usahakan Tuan, mohon anda menunggu di depan."

Krieeeeet.. pintu kamar operasipun tertutup.

Bugh

"Kalian semua sialan! Membiarkan adik sialan! Istri sialan! Kemana kalian hah!" Seorang pria berwajah tampan dan berwibawa tampak frustasi dengan keadaan yang dialaminya hari ini. Bersandar pada dinding kamar operasi yang sedang merawat adik iparnya. Ya, adik ipar tercintanya sedang sekarat karena ulah sang adik yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tuuuut tuuuuut.

"Halo, Itachi-nii"

"Naruto, kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

"Iie, Itachi-nii menurutmu dimana biasanya sasuke akan berlibur jika sedang suntuk?"

"Uughh…. Dimana…? Pantai? Ya, benar PANTAI! Sasuke suka sekali ke pantai"

"PANTAI? Aku tahu tempatnya Itachi-nii, serahkan semuanya kepadaku…."

-8888-

"Sasuke-kun~ apa tidak apa-apa, kita kesini? Bagaimana kalau Itachi-kun tahu kita berdua pergi kesini? Lagi pula tadi kau terlalu kasar pada Sakura, apa dia tidak apa-apa kita tinggal dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya seorang wanita muda yang cantik, memili rambut pendek berwarna ungu, dengan mata seindah violet.

"Hn, tak apa, lagi pula aku ingin menikmati pantai berdua denganmu, Itachi sedang di Korea, dia tidak akan tahu kalau istri nakalnya sedang berlibur dengan adik tercintanya"

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke hanya menjawab santai pertanyaan kekasih yang juga pacar gelapnya atau bias dibilang kakak iparnya juga?

Didalam mobil berwarna hitam yang terkesan mewah dan berwibawa sang pria bersandar sambil memeluk wanita yang juga kakak iparnya itu, menikmati waktu santai di siang hari. Ya, mereka melupakan kejadian tadi siang , kejadian yang akan merubah segalanya di esok hari.

FLASHBACK

"Onee-san, biar aku saja yang merapikan meja makannya, kau kan tamu dirumah ini, selama Itachi-nii pergi kau akan jadi tamu kehormatan disini, hihihi.." ucap wanita berambut merah muda.

"B-boleh kah? Baiklah kau bereskan yaah, aku mau menemui Sasuke-kun dulu di beranda kamar kalian."

"E-eh t-tapi…." Belum sempat wanita berambut merah muda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, wanita lain yang dipanggil one-san olehnya telah melenggang pergi kekamar pribadinya dan sang suami. "…tapi kan.. itu kamar ku dan Sasuke-kun, o-orang asing tidak boleh masuk." Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada lirih yang hanya terdengar dirinya sendiri.

-Beranda kamar-

"Sasuke-kun~, se-sedang apa? Aku kangeeeen Sasuke-kun." Ucap sang wanita sambil memeluk pria yang merupakan adik iparnya

"Kakak ipar sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kakak ipar?" ucap wanita itu sambil cemberut.

"Hn, baiklah Hinata-chan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mendatangimu, kenapa tiba-tiba pergi setelah sarapan? Itu tidak sopan tahu!"

Kriiiieeet

"Ma-maaf onee-san, bisakah kau keluar dari kamr kami?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Emm.. me-memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat adik iparku, kenapa kau melarangnya?"

"Ta-tapi… Itu tidak bo-"

"Berhenti bicara Sakura, apa kau sudah selesai merapikan piringnya? Kau selalu membuat moodku buruk, apa salahnya dia mengunjungiku di sini? Dia kan saudara kita juga! Kakak iparmu!"

"Ta-tapi…."

Blam! Pintu tertutup kasar,

Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam, dia sadar, ada hubungan yang tak beres antara suami dan kakak iparnya, namun Sakura enggan menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang hubungan pun keluar kamar, dia merasa cemburu melihat suaminya sedang bercanda dan tertawa dengan kakak iparnya, 'ini tak boleh dibiarkan, Hinata sudah bersuami, Sasuke juga' piker Sakura.

"Sedang bercanda tentang apa?"

Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam, dan tampak enggan melanjutkan kembali percakapan mereka. Sakura yang menyadari adanya kecanggungan antara mereka pun ikut terdiam.

"Ekhem, adakah yang igin cemilan?" Tanya Sakura, baik Sasuke dan Hinata seolah tak memperdulikannya, dia berusaha tetap tersenyum, lalu bergegas mengambil camilan dan es untuk mereka.

"Camilannya sudah siap, one-san ini untuk mud an ini- aau…"

Byuuur

"Uugh Sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak segalanya,!"

"M-ma-maaf Sasuke, a-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersandung karpet ruang tamu rumahnya, dan menumpahkan air ke baju Sasuke, pria itu tampak geram dan menghardik Sakura. Hinata? Wanita itu mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba membersihkan sisa air di baju Sasuke menggunakan tissue. Setelahnya Sasuke mnghilang darhadapan Sakura, mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata, aku malas dirumah" Sasuke manrik tangan Hinata agar ikut dengannya, Sakura yang melihat suaminya kan pergi mencoba menghalanginya dengan berdiri di depan pintu keluar. "Minggir!" hardik Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke pun geram dan mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh.

Blam! Pintu rumah megah itu tertutup.

"A-aarrghhhh,, sa-sakiiit, da-daraaahhhh?" Sakura panic saat mengetahui darah merembes keluar dari selangkangannya. Tubuh Sakura melemas, dan akhirnya jatuh pinsan.

Ceklek… krieeeeeett..

"Sakura~ Sasuke~ apa kalian didalam? Aku lupa membawa dokumen penting, Sakuraaa~" Itachi, kakak sasuke pulang mendadak karena lupa membawa dokumen penting. "SAKURA! ASTAGA!" Kaget dan terkejut, itulah perasaan Itachi.

"Ni-nii-saaan, Sasuke~ hah Hinata~ pergi…"

"Sakura, bertahanlah!"

FLASH BACK OFF

-Pantai Konoha-

"Brengsek!"

Bugh…. Prang! Suara tonjokan dan kaca mobil yeng pecah membuat Hinata yang tengah bersandar dalam mobil terkejut.

"Naruto!" teriak kedua insane tersebut.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke! Sakura sekarat dirumah sakit sedangkan KAU BERSELINGKUH! Apalagi jalangmu adalah iparmu sendiri.."

Sasuke yang tak siap terpaksa tersungkur dan menerima pukulan bertubi dari Naruto.

"Dan kau JALANG! Tahukah kau, suamimu ada dirumah sakit dengan adik iparmu yang sedang sekarat!"

Hinata yang di hina Naruto hanya bias terdiam.

"Heh berengsek, kalau kau masih seorang manusia, maka temuilah isterimu yang sedang sekarat itu.."

-Konoha houspital-

Lampu merah telah padam, menandakan operasi telah selesai, Itachi yang melihat langsung menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi dengan tidak sabaran.

Dokter tersebut hanya mendesah dan menggeleng, lalu berlalu pergi

Sasuke yang baru datang, kaget melihat pergerakan kepala sang dokter, ya Sasuke tahu keadaan ini. Dia datang tepat saat ruang operasi terbuka dan melihat serta mendengar apa yang kakaknya tanyakan pada sang dokter.

Sasuke lemas, dia tidak percaya waktu begitu cepat, baru tadi pagi dia bertengkar dengan sang isteri, sekarang? Semua terasa sulit bagi Sasuke, betapa kagetnya dia mengetahui bahwa Sakura tengah hamil empat bulan, dan sekarang? Pria itu tidak bisa merasakan bahagianya menjadi seorang ayah. Menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal, berselingkuh, dan mengkhianati cinta sang isteri. Dunia terasa kacau bagi Sasuke, tak hentinya dia menangis meminta maaf, bahkan wanita yang dimintai maafnya pun tak akan menjawab. Sang isteri tertidur untuk waktu yang tak bisa di ketahuinya…

*fin*

* * *

fic sebelum tiduuurrr,, kritik dan saran? diterima ...


End file.
